cecprfandomcom-20200213-history
Stats
What are Stats? In the CECPR mod, certain actions will reward you with XP. This XP can be used to level up and get more things in your classes' shop as well as get better stats. Stats are your abilites for various things in game and can be leveled up from 1 to 100. Stats can be divided into 4 different categories, Battle, Casting, Movement, and Utility. Battle Stats Battle stats are stats based around doing and taking damage. There are 9 Battle Stats and they are Armor Penetration, Attack Speed, Damage, Defense, HP, Knockback, Luck, Size, and Velocity. ARP (Armor Penetration) The amount of Defense that is ignored when attacking. Increases percentage when leveled up (Ex: Level 5 is +5% ARP). AS (Attack Speed) How fast a weapon is swung or fired. Increases percentage when leveled up (Ex: Level 5 is +5% AS). DMG (Damage) The attack value or damage being done. Increases percentage when leveled up (Ex: Level 5 is +5% DMG). DEF (Defense) Stat for armor and resistance from damage. Increases percentage when leveled up (Ex: Level 5 is +5% DEF). HP (Health Points) How much damage can be taken before death. Increases by amount determined by class and can be leveled up instantly via Life Crystals (Ex: Swordsman HPL (Health Per Level) is 10 and they start with 100 so Level 5 is 150 HP). KB (Knockback) How far an enemy is knocked back after a hit from a weapon. Increases percentage when leveled up (Ex: Level 5 is +5% KB). LCK/CSC (Luck/Critical Strike Chance) The chance that you will get a critical strike and potency of said strike. In leveling menu the stat is named luck but on weapons is referred to as CSC or Critical Strike Chance. Increases percentage when leveled up, for chance and for potency (Ex: Level 5 is +3% LCK). SIZ (Size) Size of a weapon being swung and the speed at which larger weapons can be swung. Increases percentage slightly when leveled up (Ex: Level 5 is +3% SIZ). VEL (Velocity) Speed at which a projectile flies. Increases percentage when leveled up (Ex: Level 5 is +5% VEL). Casting Stats Casting stats are stats based around casting spells and other mage/pseudo-mage classes' abilites. There are 8 Casting Stats and they are Conjuration, Intelligence, IP, MP, Theology, Virtuosity, Will, and Wisdom. CON (Conjuration) Increases summon slots (sentries and minions) and decreases mana cost for summoning. INT (Intelligence) Increases casting speed and mana cost for spells. IP (Inspiration Points) Functionally the same as mana but for symphonic weapons. Increases by amount determined by class and can be leveled up instantly via Inspiration Fragments (Up to Level 20), Revelation Shards (Up to Level 30), and Epiphany Crystals (Up to Level 40). After Level 40, Inspiration must be increased manually by leveling up. MP (Mana Points) A resource used to cast spells. Increases by amount determined by class and can be leveled up instantly via Mana Crystals. THE (Theology) Increases casting speed and healing potency of Healer spells and decreases mana cost of said spells. VIR (Virtuosity) Increases instrument casting speed and decreases Inspiration cost. WIL (Will) Increases summon DMG (Damage) and AS (Attack Speed). WIS (Wisdom) Increases spell slots and bonuses gained via casting items. Movement Stats Movement stats are stats for moving around the world. There are 4 Movement Stats and they are Agility, Dexterity, SP, and Speed. AGI (Agility) Stat that represents jump height. Increases by precentage when leveling up (Ex: Level 5 is +5% AGI) DEX (Dexterity) Decreases aggro range for enemies and chance to dodge attacks. SP (Stamina Points) Stamina is a resource that represents energy of one’s self and is use for Sprinting (Press Shift while moving in a direction uninterrupted and you will move faster), using heavy weapons without a high enough SIZ (Size) stat, and using active skills. Running out of Staminia will cause the “Tired“ debuff, which causes reductions to various movement stats. Stamina can only be upgradded via leveling. SPD (Speed) Stat for movement speed. Increases by percentage when leveling up (Ex: Level 5 is +5% SPD) Utility Stats Utility stats are for non-combat and non-movement based abilites. Basic things that you do all the time in Terraria. There are 6 Utility Stats, and they are Alchemy, Building, Charisma, Crafting, Fishing, and Mining. ALC (Alchemy) Increases chances of herbs being found in grass, potion materials being spared, better potions, and more potions. BLD (Building) Increases block placing speed and reach. CHA (Charisma) Increases money from enemies and decreases prices at shops. CFT (Crafting) Increases chance of modifiers and chances of materials being spared (for non-potion recipes). FSH (Fishing) Increases fishing power, crate chance and loot, and decreases lines snapped and bait lost. MIN (Mining) Increases block breaking speed, swing speed, and amount of ore from ore blocks.